Preso en el Calabozo
by BloomyLee
Summary: La noche era fría en las profundidades del calabozo. Eren no sabía lo que pasaba, las cadenas eran molestas y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo podría salir de ahí. Al momento de alzar la vista, no pudo creer lo que veía; el sargento Rivaille apareció y lo miraba sujetándose de los barrotes. "—¿Sargento Rivaille?" Un escalofriante ambiente se formó. Levi x Eren. RIREN.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Advertencias: Relación chico x chico. Si la temática no te gusta, no la leas. Violencia y contenido de abuso sexual. Si estás de acuerdo de continuar, prosiga, sino, retírese.

Pareja: Levi x Eren.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Preso en el Calabozo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a una persona muy especial a la cual no mencionaré por acá, pero que sabe perfectamente quién es. Espero de corazón que le guste.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah, sentía la presión en sus muñecas, las pocas fuerzas que conseguía de la comida rancia que recibía como ración mínima en su condición de prisionero lo tenían al punto culmine de su apatía.<p>

"_No es justo_…" pensaba.

Todo ese último esfuerzo sobrehumano después de la vez que salvó a todo Trost de las garras de los titanes, para que al final terminara dentro de un calabozo como un condenado criminal.

Los últimos días habían pasado como largos inviernos; su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, el ambiente era desagradable y húmedo, apenas podía conciliar el sueño como era debido y para colmo, era despreciado y tratado como si de un perro callejero se tratase.

Creía que no había forma de sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba, puesto que, las deplorables condiciones físicas en las que se encontraba, no eran las únicas que lo tenían a la intemperie indolente, sino que también, el simple hecho de mantenerse encadenado dentro de su injusta prisión era lo que producía que la sangre le hirviera a más no poder.

Sentía que ni siquiera era considerado un ser humano.

Así como si fuese un animal salvaje o algún _monstruo_.

No los culpaba tampoco, de todas maneras no estaban tan equivocados. Ni él mismo comprendía lo que sucedía, todo ese miedo que destilaban los demás hacia él resultaba ser similar al que tenía hacia sí mismo, eso no lo podía negar.

No tenía idea de nada de lo que pasaba, ni qué era del mundo exterior.

¿Qué irían a hacer con él? ¿Seguiría allí dentro para siempre? ¿Lo matarían?

Negó con la cabeza y las cadenas chirrearon cuando no pudo jalarlas más, juntando sus manos y metiéndolas bajo las sábanas de la cama a la cual estaba atado.

Alzó la vista hacia los barrotes, recordando unas escalofriantes palabras que le pusieron la piel de gallina.

"_Si intentas algo extraño, no dudaré en matarte"._

Oh, claro.

Aquella lóbrega mirada que quedó grabada en su mente hacía pocos días, la cual casi no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. El gran Sargento Rivaille, el aclamado soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. De no ser por los titanes, apostaría que era único en su especie.

La noche era fría en lo profundo del calabozo, y no había aparecido nadie desde su reunión con el dúo anterior. Rivaille había hecho gala de su mal carácter insultándolo, algo que poco podría haberle importado en ese momento, pero sabía que él podía estar más interesado de lo que sus crudas palabras le hacían entender.

Eso lo concluyó cuando minutos más tarde, apareció asomándose por los barrotes la enfurruñada cara del diminuto sargento. Fría, invasiva y aterradora.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Lo iría a sacar?

De sus ojos difícilmente podía tener alguna idea clara de sus pensamientos.

Eren guardó silencio a la espera de que él hablase, pero fue inútil, el silencio seguía rondando en el aire, lo cual lo puso en graves aprietos. No sabía qué hacer o pensar en esos momentos, su mente se puso en blanco. Más sus labios al menos lograron pronunciar algo con su voz.

—Sargento… —susurró el joven intentando disimular sus nervios. Lo último que querría sería demostrar su lado débil frente a alguien tan importante como aquella presencia que se posaba frente a él. El sargento enarcó una ceja y apoyó simplemente la pierna derecha en una caja— ¿Qué está…?

—Cállate —ordenó.

Eren hizo caso al acto desconcertado y el silencio se tornó lúgubre y escalofriante.

—Quería asegurarme de algo —dijo con malicia. El castaño esperó un segundo, meditando en los aguzados ojos de su superior. —No puedo creerlo aún —suspiró bajando la pierna de la caja y paseándose como un felino alrededor de la jaula. —Eres tan pequeño, tan minúsculo. No tienes la apariencia de tener una descomunal fuerza titánica.

Eren no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, pero no pudo evitarsoltar una risilla en su garganta. "_Quién habla…_"

Rivaille alzó una ceja en su descontento, sus sentidos eran agudos y su buen humor se esfumó al acto.

—¿Qué te da risa, eh? Parásito.

En un as de segundo, como si no hubiese distancia entre donde se encontraba el sargento y la reja, apareció éste con una endiablada sonrisa torcida. Sus manos sujetaron los barrotes. Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la escasez de luz. Y su semblante, algo indicaba que algo sucedía con él, pero preguntar era algo… peligroso.

Entre sí mismo, el pequeño Eren aun meditaba entre si hablarle o no al extraño sargento. Quizá estaría algo molesto por no haber podido limpiar el cuchitril del lugar en donde estaba como su fanatismo religioso lo ordenaba.

—Eren Jaeger —le llamó, y el sólo anuncio de su nombre le produjo un leve escalofrío, su voz era trémula y decidida. Nada bueno.

—¿S-sí…?—preguntó.

—Te sacaré de aquí. —Decidió mientras sacaba los sables de su equipo de maniobras 3D. Recién ahora y caía en cuenta de que los usaba, aun en el encierro del calabozo.

El pequeño sargento, elegantemente extendió las hojas de sus espadas frente a él. Cruzadas por sobre su pecho, cortó uniformemente algunos de los barrotes, arriba y abajo, creando una abertura perfecta para ambos.

Eren, sin palabras, retrocedió instintivamente hasta toparse con el respaldo de su incomoda cama. ¿En qué diablos pensaría Rivaille? No lo supo directamente hasta que éstese acercó raudamente hacia él y jaló de su muñeca maltratada, cortando con sus sables el metal que lo mantenía prisionero.

—Necesito algo de ti.

_¿Qué?_ No, no pudo verbalizar su incertidumbre y sólo se levantó.

—Sargento, no entiendo a lo que usted se ref…—Trató de objetar, pero la mirada hirviendo en fuego que le dirigió su mandamás acalló todas las quejas que el joven tenía.

Aun así, Eren necesitó respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere, Sargento?

Al acto, Rivaille, soltó su muñeca.

—¿Quieres saber? —inquirió, a lo que el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. —Yo…—Durante unos segundos, él dudo, pero luego, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su mandíbula, apretando fuertemente sus mejillas hasta deformar sus labios. —Yo no te soporto.

Esto era novedoso.

Rivaille, aplastó más sus dedos entre el rostro de Eren, consiguiendo que éste retrocediera sobre la cama. El Sargento se adelantó sobre él conforme el castaño retrocedía. Ambos tenían sus rodillas dobladas sobre la pobre cama, y la otra mano del agresor apresaba fuertemente el mango de la hoja de su espada. El agarre de sus manos dolía y no sabía qué hacer.

—No me gustas. —Siguió.

La hoja de éste, cortó la poca ropa que el asustado joven llevaba. Y el corte atravesó poco más de su piel, desde el torso hasta su vientre, consiguiendo que una larga marca oblicua en su pecho sangrara.

—¡Saarrgento!—Intentó articular a duras penas.

Y como si su nombre fuese un detonante, el aludido pateo el cuerpo sangrante del muchacho, lanzándolo fuera de la cama.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué sucedía con él?

—Pruébate a ti mismo. Aquí. Ahora —exigió con ambas espadas en mano, avanzando hasta él—. Haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que has decidido en tu vida, niñito —susurró incrustado una de sus espadas entre el hueco que quedaba en el cuello y el hombro de Eren, haciendo gritar al joven de susto. —Tú, quien crees que esto es tan fácil como llegar y usar tu fuerza sobrehumana… ja, ja. —Rio sin humor. —Te demostraré lo inútil y pequeño que eres en este mundo —. Su navaja se incrustó aún más en su piel, consiguiendo despertar un nuevo dolor en él, la sangre se escurría cual cascada por su cuerpo. —Este mundo no es tan fácil, Eren. Y yo he venido a en-se-ñar-te.

Oh, Dios…

No dijo más, otro golpe sugirió que definitivamente esto era enfermo. Y quizá golpearlo se había convertido en un pequeño placer, puesto que no dejó de hacerlo hasta que su cuerpo le dijo que ya era momento de resistirse. Eren tomó la muñeca de Rivaille y detuvo un puñetazo que venía en su dirección.

—Basta. —Logró articular, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Oh… ¿te resistirás?—La sonrisa malévola que surcaba los labios del enloquecido Rivaille causó estragos en él. Eren empujó su mano lejos del otro, a lo que el moreno siguió con un silbido de admiración—. Si te resistes, sólo te volverás un reto, y adivina qué —Prosiguió acercándose a su cuello, impregnando su cálida respiración en su oído. —, me gustan los retos, Eren.

Mala señal.

El agresor se lanzó sobre su víctima, olvidándose de sus sables. Su cuerpo cayó sobre él mientras que Eren sujetaba las muñecas de éste intentando liberarse de su agarre. Su cuerpo sudaba y estaba frío. Tenía miedo, la situación se había vuelto retorcida.

Eren intentó forcejear, pero la herida en su pecho y su hombro comenzaban a picarle hasta morir. Aunque el dolor no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía con el psicótico que ahora quería probarlo.

Rivaille comenzó a atraer sus propios brazos más cerca de sí mismo para así jalar a Eren y todo incluido. Este zamarreo repentino agarró por sorpresa al castaño quien quedó a escasos centímetros de la mordaz y peligrosa boca.

—Peligro —susurró éste sonriendo. Rivaille apoyó su peso en sus manos para cuando Eren ya no tuvo más que hacer. Se acercó y dijo:

—Quiero probar algo en ti…

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué acaso no ha jugado suficiente conmigo? —Escupió con las cejas fruncidas.

El sargento lo golpeo en la mejilla, consiguiendo que éste cayera de cara al suelo.

—No me interrumpas. Odio eso.

Bueno, resistirse o interferir era inútil, pero no dejaría que se aprovechara más de su sumisa personalidad. No más.

—Llegue a lo que quiera llegar—Le irrumpió. —No entiendo cuál es…

Una patada y hasta allí llegó su alma luchadora.

—Cállate.

Jaló de su cabello levantándole hasta poder mirarse directamente a los ojos. Eren ya estaba muy desgastado.

—Necesitas aprender a superar situaciones imposibles, cadete —Oh sí, ahora todo se volvía un retorcido entrenamiento—. Necesitas tomar decisiones desesperadas en momentos desesperados —Le rugió, acercando la mano a su piel —. Necesitas poner tu mente en blanco —Incrustó sus uñas en la herida cerca de su hombro, consiguiendo un gemido por parte del joven —. Y yo soy el indicado para hacerte un mejor soldado…

Eren se asustó. Eso no conllevaría nada bueno.

Lo dejó caer, su cuerpo tiritaba y el suelo se ensució con la sangre fresca que emanaba de sus heridas. Las manos de Rivaille estaban sucias y ásperas. Esto le desagradó.

Aplastó su mano ensangrentada hasta su cara, presionándola fuertemente sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

—Límpialo —ordenó.

—¿Qué…?

—Lámelo.

Eren acercó su mano, pero en vez de limpiar la suciedad con su lengua, sus dientes se enterraron ferozmente en su palma.

Error fatal.

Dejó presionados sus dientes en los dedos, llegando a sacar más sangre de éstos. El sargento ni se inmutó ante el dolor, acercó su rostro a la mano y mordisqueó levemente su nariz. Sin llegar a hacerle daño. Eren retrocedió como si eso hubiese sido mil veces peor que un golpe y lo miro anonadado.

El moreno sargento observó la nueva herida en su mano. Su palma tenía marcas de dientes en ella, un semicírculo segmentado con pequeños rastros de sangre.

Fantástico, otra vez volvía a ensuciarse.

Miró al dueño de su novedoso dolor y repitiendo el acto, aplastó la cara del muchacho a la pared con su mano herida llegando a sacar sangre de su cabeza. Eren intentó desviar su rostro de la mano, pero sólo consiguió sentir más presión en él. Rivaille se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas. Como un condenado demonio.

—¡¿Qué esperas, maldito mocoso?! ¡Te he dicho que lo lamas!

Le hizo caso, temblando, obedientemente pasó su lengua por el borde de sus dedos, manchados en su propia sangre. Lamió cuidadosamente cada dedo hasta llegar a la palma, en donde trató de no rozar demasiado la herida que él mismo infringió. Lo último que quería era seguir siendo sodomizado por él.

—Así me gusta, obediente como una perra —El otro prosiguió con su acto hasta que ya no hubo rastro de sangre. Separó su rostro ruborizado y humillado.—Ahora…

Oh no, qué más iba a querer.

Rivaille atrapó nuevamente su rostro, sólo que esta vez no deformaba sus mejillas. Su mano se situó en el dobladillo de su mandíbula. Su tacto le provocó escalofríos. Su cara estaba escasamente alejada de la suya y su respiración, cálida y entrecortada, daba puñetazos entre sus labios entreabiertos. Podía saborearlo de tan cerca que estaba.

Eren cerró los ojos desviando el rostro, hasta que sintió algo tibio y húmedo deslizarse suavemente por su boca. Despejó su visión y justo allí se encontró cara a cara con la endemoniada mirada de su superior, quien en una sonrisa, desfiguró el beso consiguiendo morderle la boca tan fuertemente que sacó sangre de su labio. Eren gritó, lo que consiguió que la punta de su lengua fuera alcanzada por los dientes de su agresor.

—Deténgase, no comprendo por qué usted…—Intentó hablarle entre el forcejeo, pero como si su voz no fuese lo suficientemente valiosa como para ser oída por Rivaille, éste ignoró completamente sus palabras. Su cuerpo se arrastró hasta él, y en un par de segundos la boca del castaño fue invadida por una peligrosa lengua que se agolpó rompiendo la defensa de sus dientes de sólo el susto. Eren se contorneó intentando zafarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para poder hacer algo en contra de él.

—Esta será una larga noche para ti —sentenció Rivaille saboreando con su lengua los labios sangrantes de Eren —. Vamos a ver qué otros misterios más están ocultos en tu cuerpo, aparte de las células de titán que posees, mocoso —advirtió amarrando sus manos fuertemente en los cabellos de muchacho, tirando la cabeza de éste hacia abajo. Con toda esa condenada fuerza que tenía, creería que hasta le arrancaría la piel de una estocada si así él lo quisiese.

El joven le miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero sin dejar su mirada desafiante. Las gotas de sudor no tardaron en salir de su frente cuando tragó sonoramente por su garganta. Toda esta situación se le hacía demasiado extraña y retorcida. Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido. Tenía ganas de despertar de aquella larga pesadilla, pero tal parecía ser que ese mal sueño resultaba ser otro capricho de su cruda realidad.

Lo asimiló mucho más a fondo al momento de que el sargento incrustó nuevamente una de sus manos en la herida recién formada del castaño a la altura de su abdomen, quedando intimidado ante la psicótica mirada de él. Si las habilidades regenerativas de fuerza titán que recorrían sus venas no fuesen parte de su vida, pensaría que en poco tiempo todo esto sería letal hasta para su sombra.

Rivaille comenzó a deslizar los dedos sobre la tez morena de Eren, formando un caminillo de sangre y punzando fuertemente sus heridas. Eren se contorsionó al tacto y abrió la boca para lanzar un grito de dolor. Por cada minuto que pasaba comprendía cada vez menos lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué sucede, mocoso? —inquirió el mayor torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa macabra. —¿Te resignas por un simple corte? Eres patético… —Escupió jalando más de sus cabellos y enterrando sus uñas en la piel dañada, comenzando a jugar con la herida en movimientos circulares —¿Cuál es el caso de que tengas el don de regenerarte como lagartija si actúas como una niñita? ¿Cómo mierda esperas sobrevivir entonces? —cuestionó estampando su aliento contra el oído de Eren, mientras éste se retorcía en el dolor agudo. —Defiéndete —ordenó levantándose rápidamente de su sitio y dirigiendo un rodillazo hacia la cara de Eren que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

No, definitivamente no tenía palabras para describir lo que sucedía, mucho menos para pronunciar algo de su boca. El temor y la incertidumbre se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que ese endemoniado sargento buscaba de él? Apretó los dientes e intentó despegar su cara del suelo mientras movía sus extremidades, pero el dolor era demasiado grande como para moverse.

El cuerpo de Eren estaba cubierto de mugre y polvo del lugar, los cuales se mezclaban con aquel líquido carmesí que emanaba de sus heridas. Su rostro estaba hinchado y le ardía al igual que todo el resto de sus lesiones que aquel sujeto demente le había provocado.

Y al parecer, aún faltaba mucho para que todo ese dolor cesara.

Rivaille continuó con su travesía de torturarlo a su antojo y posó su pie sobre la cabeza del castaño, aplastándola como se le daba la regalada gana mientras la frente de Eren se estampaba contra el suelo. El muchacho le miraba de reojo con un semblante incomparable y fidedigno a su rabia, mientras que su superior ejercía mayor presión contra su cráneo.

—Eres lamentable… —señaló el sargento atropellando la cabeza de Eren con su pie a modo de pelota—. Resultaste ser un debilucho que no es capaz de hacer nada. Sólo hablas estupideces, pero no eres más que un inútil. Ahora mismo podría arrepentirme de haberte aceptado en las tropas.

Al oír esas duras palabras, una ira interna comenzó a surgir del pecho de Eren, algo así como el estallido de mil bombas que amenazasen con destruirlo por dentro.

No, él era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera menos eso. Aquello fue un golpe duro para su orgullo. Podía ser sodomizado y ridiculizado por ese hombre como le plazca, pero no que le arrebatasen su sueño, el de poder salvar a la humanidad de los dichosos titanes, de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, de desgarrarlos, descuerarlos, destrozarlos, matarlos…

No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

El sumo respeto que le tenía Eren hacia su Sargento quedó dejado de lado al momento de que intentó levantar su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la opresión de su agresor. Era un juego de forcejeo entre la pierna de Rivaille y su cabeza. Pero sin dudar en lo que quería hacer, tomó la pierna de su superior rápidamente con las intenciones de tirarlo brutalmente al suelo, cosa que ni siquiera logró conseguir, pues tan pronto lo intentó, sus manos fueron aplastadas por otro pie.

—¿En verdad eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Patético. Te miro y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo —El desprecio que emanaba Rivaille era incomparable, Eren lo sentía como si fuera la peor basura existente—. Eres menos que un soldado, menos que una miserable puta, menos que la misma mierda —Presionó aún más contra las extremidades de Eren, llegando a romper cada hueso y articulación; el dolor era martirizador, tanto que el muchacho soltó un grito desgarrador.

Era un jodido demonio.

Y ese demonio no se cansaría hasta arrebatarle la última gota de dignidad que le quedaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia la cama y quedó boca abajo sobre ésta, respirando aire frío. Se sentía exhausto, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo y el dolor de sus heridas lo entumecían. Aquel dolor aumentó al momento de sentir un peso estremecedor detrás de él, provocando que la sangre se escurriera por montones y manchara las desgastadas sábanas.

—No hay nadie más indicado que yo para hacerte ver lo que realmente eres —dijo Rivaille, sacando un cuchillo pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos—. Yo me encargaré de demostrártelo.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para dar un respiro. Rivaille lentamente comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa a la altura de su espalda, trazando su cuchillo desde la nuca hasta la parte baja, separándola como un simple trozo de papel. La punta filosa del arma también cortaba su piel, rebanándola y dejando que más sangre brotara de su cuerpo, taladrando la columna vertebral, sintiendo como si lentamente un hilo se la estuviese quebrando. Mientras que las heridas anteriores de Eren tardaban en recuperarse, el otro jugaba a su antojo con su cuerpo formándole otras nuevas para quizá, sin duda, divertirse.

—Usted… es un monstruo —gruñó Eren, con el dolor de aquel filo desbordando su sangre.

—_Je… _¿Un monstruo dices? Deberías darte cuenta de lo que tus propias palabras dicen, mocoso.

Terminó de romper el género de su ropa y se la quitó de un tirón, dejando expuesto el cuerpo malherido y debilitado del muchacho; su piel podía estar ensangrentada y lastimada, pero eso no quitaba su halo juvenil y hasta atractivo si se miraba desde otro punto. Lo tiró desde el cabello hacia atrás, forjando una línea con su cuchillo desde el mentón hasta la clavícula.

—Tan solo mírate, Eren —le susurró con absoluto desprecio, delineando curvas alrededor del torso y vientre con la filosa arma—. Tu carne se vuelve a unir en cuestión de instantes, no importa cuántas veces la corte. ¿Crees que eso es de humanos? —Eren rezongó en respuesta, más que el dolor en sí sobre su cuerpo, era el peso de las palabras de su psicótico sargento lo que no podía soportar. —Eres simple basura, una rata de laboratorio más en este retorcido y fracasado mundo. Me divertiré mucho experimentando contigo.

Llegó el turno de las manos de Rivaille para seguir jugando con el cuerpo del otro. Una se situó firmemente en la mandíbula de Eren, rasgándole el rostro y la boca con sus uñas; la otra, se arrastró peligrosamente desde el torso hasta bajar a su abdomen y terminar colándose debajo de sus pantalones.

Eren se sacudió ferozmente desde donde estaba.

—¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?! —bramó enfurecido, cual bestia defendiendo su territorio.

—¿Qué no te lo dije? Me estoy divirtiendo —Clavó sus dientes fuertemente encima del hombro derecho de Eren, a lo que éste, en respuesta, soltó un grito abatido.

Se ahogó en su propia desesperación, mientras su cuerpo poco a poco era sometido bajo las redes de la humillación. Cada rincón de su ser era manipulado y degradado, sintiéndose como un insecto miserable. En la penumbra de la vergüenza, las interrogantes empezaron a surgir.

¿Acaso su sargento tenía razón? ¿No era más que una rata de laboratorio? ¿Un monstruo que no merece el don de salvar a la humanidad? ¿Un soldado más del montón? ¿Eso es lo que era?

Se vio a sí mismo estar siendo torturado por las embestidas que cada vez más lo destruían; haciendo añicos su espíritu, su fuerza, su anhelo de derrotar a los titanes y sus sueños por querer conocer el mundo. Poco a poco se iba sintiendo vacío, sin nada en lo cual sostenerse. Perdido en un abismo de temor e inseguridad, lentamente cedía a la derrota.

Lloraba, lloraba de furia y dolor.

Era una marioneta viviente.

Un trozo de carne inerte.

Un monstruo.

¿Era así como terminaría?

¿Rendido?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has dado por vencido? —inquirió Rivaille, casi riendo por el patético estado en el que Eren se encontraba—. Es increíble lo que es capaz de hacer un condenado cuchillo y palabras de mierda. ¿Es en serio? Cada vez más me decepcionas. —No había un ápice de compasión en sus palabras, simplemente las escupía; cada una retumbaba en los oídos del otro y lo despedazaban por dentro—. No eres capaz de vencer a los titanes. Tan sólo mírate, observa tu desgracia y miseria. No eres capaz de defenderte a ti mismo y vas a querer defender a la humanidad de algo más grande que esto que te meto en el culo, ¿y piensas que lo vas a lograr? Tuviste agallas de haber llegado hasta acá, mocoso.

Y como si aquella frase hubiese sido pólvora ser prendida con fuego, Jaeger se sintió entrar en un trance el cual dio vuelta su mundo.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Él había decidido entrar a la milicia por un motivo: Ingresar a las Tropas de Exploración para matar a los titanes.

Los titanes.

Titanes.

¿Qué demonios importaba lo demás?

Si era un insecto, una rata, un monstruo, basura, lo que sea. ¿Qué mierda importaba? Su único motivo en la vida era librarse de las dichosas murallas que rodeaban a la humanidad como un simple ganado. Él quería salir, matar a todos los titanes y conocer el mundo con sus propios ojos. Daba igual el método, daba lo mismo el camino que siguiera y la cosa que fuera, él lograría su meta aunque todo el mundo se le fuera en la contra.

¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse de lo demás? No se dejaría vencer por miedo y cobardía, no más.

Giró su rostro, mirando a su sargento desafiante y cubierto en ira.

—Sí, lo haré —refunfuñó, apretando sus dientes y rasmillándolos sumergido en la cólera—. Los mataré, los mataré a todos. ¡A todos! —De su boca parecía que en cualquier momento podría escupir fuego. La llama que ya se encontraba extinta en su interior iba resurgiendo poco a poco por cada palabra que decía—. Y si tú me lo vas a impedir —amenazó—, si tú te interpondrás en mi camino… ¡También te mataré!

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de llamas, refulgían de sólo rabia y rencor; y su instinto asesino estaba más latente que nunca. Miró de reojo el equipo 3D que reposaba en el suelo a uno de sus costados y, sin dudar un segundo, se zafó de Rivaille y raudamente alcanzó el arma con sus brazos.

Colocó la cuchilla rozando el cuello de su superior y dijo:

—¡Los mataré, realmente los mataré!

Y sin más, le cortó la cabeza.

Eren respiraba enfáticamente, viendo como el cuerpo de su sargento caía inerte sobre el piso y su cabeza cortada rodaba.

Sus rodillas se doblaron al instante, sin poder resistir más el peso de su cuerpo. Su aliento se agitó, y de su garganta, solo un grito fornido y desgarrador logró sacar por la ira.

Despertó.

El sudor cubría su cuerpo en cantidades industriales, la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía su cuerpo pesado. Aturdido, paulatinamente regresaba a la realidad después de todo ese martirio que le tocó sufrir hacía poco.

Un momento…

¿Era un sueño? Se levantó de golpe de la camilla y las cadenas chirrearon instantáneamente.

Miró a su alrededor, el calabozo en donde se encontraba estaba intacto. Las rejas que supuestamente Rivaille cortó no tenían ningún daño, el lugar estaba limpio y sin ningún rastro de sangre, y sus cadenas seguían estando atadas a sus muñecas. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Suspiró. Ese sueño había sido demasiado horrible y extraño. Se alivió al saber que había sido eso, un sueño y nada más. Pero su relajo poco duró al divisar una figura que repentinamente se asomó por los barrotes, incluso se llevó un buen susto.

Hanji, su superior, se presentó frente al joven y lo invitó cordialmente a salir de su prisión.

Muy pronto, el juicio de Eren se llevaría a cabo.

Y lo que no sabía, es que su aterradora experiencia se volvería a repetir... al menos parte de ella.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Esta historia la había escrito hace un montón de tiempo atrás, pero sólo ahora se me dio la instancia de poder terminarla. La razón por la cual quise escribirla, fue para jugar un poco con la mente de Eren. Para aclarar un poco el asunto, voy a explicar unas cosas.<p>

Esta historia (que la escribí cuando recién estaba saliendo la serie) está ubicada en la parte cuando Eren fue prisionero después de recuperar Trost. En esa pesadilla, Rivaille representa el miedo almacenado en el subconsciente de Eren, por ende, el sueño no es más que el enfrentamiento de sus miedos e inseguridades. Y en alguna parte de esa pesadilla, tiene que vencerlo. Todo lo que habla y dice Rivaille, son interrogantes que Eren se hace en su inconsciente.

Soñar con dolor, significa una etapa de problemas emocionales o conflictos internos.

Soñar con ser forzado a tener relaciones, puede estar relacionado a las inseguridades.

Cada suceso en el sueño de Eren, es provocado por los traumas y experiencias de su vida. Por ende, Eren debe buscar la forma de enfrentar esos miedos. Y bueno, nació esto. Como estos puntos estaban a mi favor, pues no dudé en hacer uso de ellos.

Lamento mucho si para algunos fue algo crudo o no era lo que esperaban. Gracias a todos por leer, reviews son bien recibidos.

Saludos.


End file.
